Planar phased array antennas, such as those used for satellite communications on airborne platforms are generally mounted in a horizontal plane at the crown or upper most portion of an aircraft's fuselage. This location can provide a substantially maximum spatial coverage of the phased array antenna. However, when the aircraft is on the ground, precipitation, such as rain water or other precipitation can accumulate on a surface of the phased array antenna aperture in this configuration. The accumulation of water or other precipitation can significantly impair satellite link performance and in some cases the link may be dropped entirely. Phased array antennas with some curvature in one or both planes may also experience some accumulation of water which can impair performance.